Master Roshi
He is the creator of the Turtle School of Martial Arts. He was trained by Master Mutaito, and Master Korin. DBZ History Five years later Master Roshi is seen at his home with Krillin, and Bulma, waiting for their reunion with Goku and his son, Gohan. The group is soon confronted by a man named Raditz, who reveals he is Goku's brother. He also reveals to Goku that he is a Saiyan warrior and was sent to Earth when he was a baby in order to wipe out all life. Master Roshi informs the confused and shocked Goku of a story that Grandpa Gohan told him. When he was a baby he hit his head and lost his memory, thus Goku lost his violent nature and became a happy, loving boy. Raditz implores Goku to join him in conquering planets, but is refused. However, Goku's son Gohan is kidnapped in order to get Goku to cooperate. Piccolo arrives to help Goku fight, and the two go off to take down Raditz. Later, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi head to the battlefield and find Goku dying, a result of sacrificing himself to kill Raditz. Piccolo informs the group that two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth in one year, and that they are far more powerful, with Piccolo taking Gohan to train for the invasion. A year later, the Saiyans arrive and Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi watch the battle on TV. They watch Yamcha fall, but the TV network shorts out, and they are unable to watch the continuing carnage, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all fall on the battlefield as well. Later they go to the battlefield to retrieve their injured friends, Krillin reveals the home world of Piccolo is a place named Namek where there are another a set of Dragon Balls that could be used to revive their fallen friends (as when Piccolo died, Kami did as well, rendering the Dragon Balls inert). Master Roshi watches as Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan blast off into space, headed for Namek. Roshi is called by Bulma after they had arrived on Namek, but revealed the horrible news that Vegeta and a stronger being named Friezawere on the planet as well. Master Roshi visits Wukong Hospital to tell Goku of the trouble on Namek. Later, Master Roshi is seen at Capsule Corporation with his friends who are worried about Goku, Gohan, and Krillin as they struggle to survive against Frieza on Namek. Later, after Chi-Chi asked Dr. Brief to build a second Capsule Corporation spaceship, she took Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong with her to go to planet Namek. While Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting Frieza, their attempts to fly were always cancelled either because of a breakdown of the spaceship or because of getting messages from the group on Namek. When Goku is revealed to have survived Namek's destruction, but refuses to come home yet, Roshi ends up yelling in frustration that Goku's reason for not returning is that he's scared of the one being that is more powerful than a Super Saiyan: Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, only for him to immediately recant the remark after Chi-Chi, overhearing the remark, starts holding a sword out with the intent of stabbing him with it. Techniques # Kamehameha Skills * Master Roshi ran 100 meters in 5.6 Seconds. Tools # 4 Star Dragon Ball # Basho Fan # Flying Nimbus # Fountain of Youth Students # Grandpa Gohan # Ox-King # Goku Son # Krillin # Yamcha # Tien Shinhan # Chiaotzu Harem A list of the Girls that Master Roshi has tried to get with or sexual harrassed. # Android 18 # Bulma Briefs # Chi-Chi Son # Launch # Pie Pie Mermaid # Videl Satan Son Screenshots 73-1.PNG 74-0.PNG 72-0.PNG 83-1.PNG 75-1.PNG 94-0.PNG 93-0.PNG 91-0.PNG 108-0.PNG 106.PNG 280px-MasterRoshiDragonBallTraining.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0141.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0131.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0130.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0284-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0282.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11317.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11294.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11271.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11064.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11041.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11018.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10995.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10972.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10949.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10926.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10903.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10765.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10742.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10719.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10696.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10673.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10650.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10558.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10535.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10512.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10489.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10466.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10443.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10420.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10397.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10374.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10351.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10328.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10305.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10282.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10259.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10236.png Kai1421961.png Kai1421937.png Kai1421913.png Kai1421793.png Kai1421769.png Kai1421745.png Kai1421721.png Kai1421697.png Kai1421673.png Kai1421457.png Kai1421433.png Kai1421409.png Kai1421385.png Kai1410633.png Kai1410609.png Kai1410585.png Kai1410561.png Kai1410537.png Kai1410513.png Kai1410489.png Scene04345.png Scene04321.png Scene04297.png Scene04249-0.png Scene02761.png Scene02737.png Scene02713.png Scene02665.png Scene02641-0.png Scene02617.png Scene02569.png Scene02545.png Scene02065.png Scene02041 (2).png Scene02017.png Scene01993.png Pushing.PNG Princess-0.PNG Old timer.PNG Hands off.PNG Dont.PNG 99-1499457910.PNG 95-1499457535.PNG Goku Returns to the other world (79).png Goku Returns to the other world (78).png Goku Returns to the other world (77).png Goku Returns to the other world (76).png Goku Returns to the other world (75).png Goku Returns to the other world (73).png Goku Returns to the other world (72).png Goku Returns to the other world (71).png Goku Returns to the other world (70).png Goku Returns to the other world (69).png Goku Returns to the other world (68).png Goku Returns to the other world (67).png Goku Returns to the other world (66).png Kai 42 (464).png Kai 42 (463).png Kai 42 (462).png Kai 42 (461).png Kai 42 (460).png Kai 42 (459).png Kai 42 (458).png Kai 42 (457).png Kai 42 (456).png Kai 42 (455).png Kai 42 (439).png Kai 42 (437).png Kai 42 (435).png Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0510.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1038 42126480975 o.jpg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-69-1037 43028825511 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0874 29374914108 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0875 29374914038 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0876 41435889140 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-0877 41435889080 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-1014 41435884550 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-1015 42341488325 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-1016 42341488305 o.jpg Dbs-68-dub-1017 42341488295 o.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Perverts Category:Champions Category:Super Centenarians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Immortal Category:Pure of Heart Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Prodigy Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:My Masters Category:Hidden Power Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telepath Category:Aura Reading Category:Sealing Category:Size-Shifter Category:Transformation Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Energy Projection Category:Legal Guardian Category:Driver Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Deceased Category:Z Fighters Category:Eternal Youth Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Hypnosis Category:Resurrected Category:One-Man Army Category:Staff Users Category:Hermit Category:Retired Category:Turtle School Category:Pacifist Category:Cowards Category:Code of Honor Category:Special Forces Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Shonen Jump Category:Martial Artist Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Boss Battle Category:Universe 7 Category:Resistance Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Teachers Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Inventors Category:Warrior Category:Murder Category:Beastiality Category:Planet Buster Category:Murdered Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Heterosexuality Category:Age